


Uhhhhh…No Thanks?

by hidingoutbackstage



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Based on a True Story, Blind Date, First Date, I'm not kidding, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidingoutbackstage/pseuds/hidingoutbackstage
Summary: "Okay, I have three friends. Will you at least go out with one of them?"Or the one where Minx tries to set Bryce up with someone after a breakup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just honestly needed some Brycelizer on this site.

Sometimes, friends just need to stay out of your dang business. Bryce had literally no clue what Michelle had against Bryce's boyfriend. She didn't hate the fact that Bryce was gay ("that would be self-hate" she would say if he brought it up), but for whatever reason, if Bryce mentioned Ryan at all, Michelle would get grumpy and super annoyed. He didn't know of any history between the two, she just had downright anger towards him. But she was his cousin, so they saw each other often no matter what. 

"Still going out with that Ryan guy?" she'd asked him one day for the umpteenth time. "I swear to god, pretty soon one of you will propose."

"What is your damn problem?!" He'd finally had enough of her crap. "Ryan and I are perfectly happy together, so what is your deal with him."

"I just have a bad feeling," she'd defended. "Trust me Bryce, and trust my instincts. I'm your cousin, I don't want anything to happen. Besides, there's no way it will last."

"Well, nothing will happen, okay? So just leave it alone!"

Bryce had been wrong.

2 weeks later he and Ryan broke up.

There was no way he was telling Michelle though. No way he was giving her the satisfaction of her knowing that she was right.

However, his grandmother decided to let her know everything.

So the next day, she sauntered over to his house, and when Bryce opened the door, he knew that she'd found out.

"Now, what did I tell you?" she said smugly.

"Gosh, you've told me a lot of things. What are you referring to?" Bryce said lamely.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to, mister!" She booped him on the nose and strutted in. "However, luckily for you, I have a solution."

"A solution to what?" Bryce was already getting tired of her antics, and he knew that the sooner she got to talking, the sooner she could finish, and the sooner she would leave.

"I have three guys who I bet would be your type." She handed him three slips of paper with names and numbers on each. "They're names are Anthony, Mike, and Steven, and-"

"Gonna stop you right there. No blind dates."

"But-"

"No. I'm not doing it. Those kinds of things never work out, and-"

"Bryce, I am not taking no for an answer." Her tone suddenly was stern and upset. "Okay, I have three friends. And I'm sure they'd be happy to date you. Will you go out with at least on of them?"

Bryce knew that the sooner he agreed, te sooner she would be happy and the sooner she'd leave.

"All right, all right. I'll call…" He picked one of the pieces of paper. "Mike. Will that make you happy?"

"You have to date him," Michelle bartered.

"Fine."

"Promise me."

"I said fine, Michelle."

She smiled smugly. "Good."

\-----

It wasn't that Bryce was a procrastinator, but when he didn't want to do something, he'd just put it off till later.

Okay, so maybe he was a bit of a procrastinator.

But whatever, after several months, he finally got around to calling Mike.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Mike?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Bryce."

There was a pause.

"Who?"

"Bryce McQuaid."

Another pause.

"Who?"

"Bryce McQuaid. My friend Michelle gave me your number a while back."

Another much longer pause.

"Who?"

'This a-hole is playing with me. If he says "Who?" one more time I'm hanging up.' "I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tomorrow. Like, on a date."

Another moment of silence.

"Pick me up at 7."

\-----

Bryce really didn't want to be on Mike's doorstep right now, but if it meant Michelle would quit harassing him about dating, he'd do it. 'One date Bryce. One date, then it can be over.' He was wearing a semi-formal suit, nothing too fancy, but he wanted to impress this guy somewhat.

He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, the door opened and an old woman who Bryce presumed was Mike's grandmother stood there giving Bryce a look-over. After a few seconds she let him inside and pointed to a chair.

"You. Sit here," was all she said, and then she went upstairs. Bryce sat down, suddenly really fidgety and kind of nervous.

'If she's that ugly, how's Mike gonna look?' Regardless, he knew Michelle wouldn't set him up with someone who wasn't somewhat attractive.

Footsteps came from the stairs, and Bryce looked over nervously. A guy with coffee brown hair and deep brown eyes came down. Bryce noticed he was wearing a tuxedo and silently cursed himself for not making a better impression. Then he realized how _hot_ this guy was. 'Is this what love feels like?' was the only thing running through his mind.

'There's no way this guy is my date. He's probably a friend next door or something.'

The guy smiled at him. "Bryce?" He asked.

Bryce grinned. "Mike?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Don't bring him home too late!" a voice from upstairs called. Both guys blushed.

Bryce held his arm out. "Shall we?"

Mike took it happily. "We shall."

\-----

It wasn't like Bryce was an expert when it came to dates, but he thought this one went well. They went to go see a movie, and ate dinner at a nice restaurant. They talked a lot, laughed a lot, and just enjoyed each other's company.

'I swear, I'm gonna marry this guy.' The thought flew into Bryce's head at one point during their date, and though he thought it weird, he couldn't shake the idea, and he didn't mind it.

When their date was over, and Bryce was dropping Mike off at the doorstep, his mind kept telling him that this guy might be the one.

"I had a good time tonight, Bryce," Mike admitted. 

"I did too." And then Bryce kissed him. It was just a quick peck, but still. Mike smiled and went inside.

'Yep. This is definitely love.'

When Bryce got back home, his grandmother asked him, "Chicken or roast beef?"

"What?"

She rolled her eyes. "For the wedding, boy. Will there be chicken or roast beef."

Bryce blushed. "I don't know, why not both?"

She smiled. "It went that well?"

"Yeah. It did." 

\-----

Six months later, they got engaged. Some people may think it was a little soon, but to them, they knew it was love, and if they wanted to get married, they would do it.

Of course, the first person they had to tell was Michelle. After all, she'd set them up. Bryce invited her to "hang out" the day after, and she accepted, though from her tone he knew she suspected that something was up.

"Okay. What is it?" she said directly after Bryce opened the door for her.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that…Mike and I are getting married." He smiled at her, but was confused when her face turned to one of confusion and almost a little anger.

"Are you insane? I said date him, not marry him!"

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: This is actually how my grandparents started dating (and eventually got married). Even the "I said date [them], not marry [them]!" line actually happened.


End file.
